I thought so
by Writers sketchy bookworm
Summary: Sara is a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Her friends are the Potters and the Weasleys. James S. Potter tries to make his wish come true...by dating Sara. Sara thinks he's just a pain in the ass but later finds out his true colors. There will be love wars, new friendships, and Love! Not the dirty kind, ew gross. Just some SNOGGING!


This is a story of the next generation. There is a new character in Hogwarts. Her name is Sara McDonald. She was ignored in her first and second year. In her third year Lily Potter and Sara became best friends. James used to make fun of Sara for being weird. Sara's true colors came out when Lily helped her. She has straight brown hair with bangs. She has blue eyes and light freckles.15 years old. She later befriended Albus too. Pretty soon she became friends with all of the Weasley children and the Potters except James. She's muggle born. She had a childhood friend named Drake Dune. He ignored her until now. She later found out that he had a huge crush on her. He issorted into Slytherin. She was in Gryffindor along with the Weasleys and Potters. She's not friends with James because he annoys her and he keeps asking her out. James has Auburn colored hair. Pretty soon she gave up and became his friend. Albus-black hair. Lily- red hair. Since Sara's muggle-born no one came to say farewell to her- like her family. They thought she was odd but not THIS odd. James and Sara are going into their fifth year.

Now I'm at the train station waiting for my friends. (disclaimer all characters belong to J. !)

"Boo!"

"Aah!"

"HA! I got you Sara!"

"James Sirus Potter don't ever scare me again or you'll taste some of my hexes!"

"But you'll have to admit it was pretty funny"

"It was not!"

"Don't worry that pretty face of yours. I'll just do it now and then."

"Shut up."

"Ha got ya again!"

"I'll kill you."

"Okay okay I'll stop!"

"Ha, thought so!"

"Jeez you're scary"

"Don't you think I know."

"Yes..."

"Okay then."

"Hi Sara!"

"Oh hello Lilly"

"Did my brother scare you?"

"Yeah but if he does it again I'll hex him into oblivion."

"Yes! My brother's gonna die at the rath of Sara!"

"HEY!" yelled James

"Sorry bro but you had it coming" said Lily

"She's right James" agreed Sara

"Sod off." mumbled James

"Wait for me guys! Come on!"

"How are you Albus?"

"Hi Sara I'm good! How are you? How was your summer?" asked Albus

"It was nice"

"That's great!"

"So do you guys just want to sit together or..."

"Please sit with us Sara!" asked Lily

"Oh, okay!"

"Let us just say bye to our parents okay" said Albus

"Sure I'll pick a compartment"

"Come with us Sara." pleaded Lily

"Oh no, I couldn't"

"Sure you can" said James winking at me

"Okay I'll go if 1) you'll never do that again and 2) let me hex James if he does"

"Hey!" yelled James

"Just joking you idiot!...Maybe..."

"Let's just go" "Hello Sara nice to meet you again!" greeted Ginny

"How are you Sara?" asked Harry

"Hullo Mr. and Mrs. Potter! And to answer your question I'm doing great! Got 10 owls! And I made prefect!"

"That's great!" said Ginny "if only James was like you"

"HEY!" shouted James

"Just saying the truth son. James made prefect too! Did you know Sara?"" said Harry

I tried my best to hold a giggle but I failed. I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" yelled James

"O-of c-course it is! HAHAHAHA! You made prefect! HAHAHA! Wait...you made prefect too?!"

"Yeah ,we'll see whose laughing now. Sara will you go out with me?"

I looked at him dead in the eye and glared like my life depended on it.

"That does it! Get ready for a stunning hex!" I shouted

"Aah! okay okay okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said it!" begged James

"That's what I thought!" I smirked

"Okay let's go! bye mom and dad!" said Lily

"Ya know, Sara reminds me of you when we were in Hogwarts" whispered Harry into Ginny's ear  
"I know, right" agreed Ginny Of course we left to go on the train. When we got in the train and started to leave from the station I started sketching Lily on my sketch book. When I was done I showed it to her and she went nuts!

" OH MY MERLIN SARA THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

"No it's not I was just doodling"

"No Sara Lily's right this is amazing!" exclaimed Albus

"Oh well thank you Albus" I was blushing and then I noticed out of the corner out of my eye James was glaring at Albus.

"James you alright?" I said

James snapped out of confusion and looked at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes and a lop sided smile on his face. I was looking at him in confusion and realized 'is James jealous at Albus for making me blush?' I thought. 'Hmm'

Then I heard the compartment door slide open. Then the devil walked in.

"Hello love. Miss me?" said Drake Dune as he raised an eyebrow

"Heck no I didn't! What do you want Dune?" I said as I felt my face burn up with anger James then quickly stood up and picked up Lily ,who was sitting next to me, and placed her where He was sitting, next to Albus. Then, I was about to explode, he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. 'WTH! He must know Drake likes me!' "Sorry DUNE but if you would please leave so we can continue our discussion." said James gritting the words through his teeth. He then looked at me and winked.

I then grabbed his arm and put it on his lap so I won't hex him to death. Drake looked so mad ,because of what James did, that he grabbed my arm and pulled me up

"Woah!" I exclaimed

"Sara can I have a word with you?" said Drake sweetly at me

"No!" yelled James

My eye was twitching while I was looking at Drake. "Sorry Drake but it would be rude to leave my _friends_** ."** He let me go and whispered into my ear that I should meet him later but I refused. I didn't want to deal with this drama.

He left and then I closed the door. When I sat down James ,again, put his arm around my shoulders. I took it off and eyed Lily to switch seats. James was whimpering at me when we switched. For the entire ride Lily and Albus were playing chess ,which Lily won every time, while I was reading. From time to time I would catch James looking at me and then out the window. Then again, then again, then again! 'He's gonna make me hex him I swear to Merlin!'

"What?!" I screamed

"Heh, you called me your friend" replied James in a teasing voice. He then smiled at me and winked.

I was blushing like crazy! . I went back to my book and I heard James smirking."Got ya." I then looked at him. Then I looked at Lily and Albus whose jaws looked like they're detached. I then smiled at them and giggled. James saw me and them and he ended up laughing. I then gave up and burst up laughing too. Albus and Lily was glaring and then joined laughing too. We were so loud that the people in the other compartment knocked on our door wanting us to be quiet. The laughing died down soon enough. Out of the blue the candy trolley cart pulled up.

"Anything from the cart dearies!"

I looked at the candy so dreamily that I started to see stars. James saw me and shook me. He winked at me and said "We'll take the lot!" I gasped and then looked at him. He smiled at me and winked, again! I smiled in return and looked at Lily and Albus. They looked like they got a gift from GOD! We got our candy and I ALMOST finished everything that was made of chocolate.

"Thank you so much James!" I said happily with the corner of my mouth covered in chocolate.

"No problem Sara." James said with a smile on his face "You've got a bit of chocolate on your face." he said pointing at the corner of my mouth

"O-oops" I said giggling

"Here Sara" said Albus while handing me a hankercheif

"Oh thanks Albus" I said as I accepted the piece of cloth

"Hey Sara, need to go to the bathroom? I gotta go to." asked Lily

"Sure I'll come." I replied

I excused myself from the compartment and we were on our way to the bathroom when something grabbed my hand as we were walking. I stopped and turned around to see Drake. 'Oh Merlin not him again' I whined in my head. I took my hand back and grabbed Lily's so she could stop. "Lily go to the bathroom I'll be right there."

"But Sar-" Lily stopped as I interrupted. I turned to face her and I smiled telling her that I'll be fine. She got the message but instead of going to the bathroom she went to the compartment. When she left I turned back to Drake "What!" I spatted out

Drake then smirked and then got closer to me. I reached for my wand but he beat me to it. He pinned my arms on the wall and was leaning in towards me. I turned my head so he couldn't kiss me. 'Oh my God he's going to kiss me! James!'  
"No!" I screamed

Then I felt him back away. I turned around to see James in front of me with Albus and Lily behind him. All three of them had pissed off looks on their faces. James then picked me off of the ground and whispered in my ear "are you okay?" 'He sounds pretty worried' I thought. He was standing close to me and I nodded a yes. He then had a lop-sided smile on his face. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and felt my stomach do a flip. 'He must really care about me?' I then began to blush. He them smirked and turned to Drake.

"What were you about to do Dune?" James said gritting through his teeth

"What do you think potty?" retorted Drake with a smirk.

James, Lily and Albus were fuming right about now. Especially James.

"What did you call me, you pig?!" said James

"You heard me!" yelled Drake

"She doesn't even like you!"

"And you think she does for you?! Forget it Potty. She's turned you down so many time before!"

James was glaring at him now. He looked hurt for a second and then back to rage. Then he punched him on the mouth. "Don't ever insult my family OR Sara again! Got It?!" he yelled. "Yeah!" shouted Lily. Albus then grabbed Lily and took her back to the compartment. It was just me ,James, and Drake passed out on the floor. I looked at him and , after it felt like ages, I said "Thank you James."

He looked at me with a grin on his face and said "Don't mention it"

I smirked and said "Don't worry I WON'T" I started to make my way to the compartment when James said something.

"Hey Sara"

"Hmm?" I said as I turned around

"Wanna go out with me?"

I smirked "...no..." I turned back around and started giggling all the way back to the compartment

"I know" I heard James say behind me

I rolled my eyes and shook my head 'He will never learn will he?'

Then we arrived at Hogwarts and got off.

"First years ove' her'!" shouted Hagrid

We all greeted him and headed to the carriages. Lily and Albus went on. When I arrived at the carriage James held out his hand to pull me on. I glanced at him, his hand, and then Lily and Albus (who were smirking). I finally took it and he smiled. I gave back the smile as he pulled me in. Of course he just HAD to sit next to ME! He kept glancing at me and then out the window. I saw the castle as said quietly "Home" and I smiled. James heard me and the smiled at me and then at Hogwarts. I sighed and said " well...I guess quidditch will be fun this year."

"Yeah" James , Albus, and Lily simultaneously (James is seeker, Albus is keeper, and Lily and I are chasers . We all made the team last year)

We all laughed at that. We all found ourselves sitting at the Great Hall hearing the sorting hat sort the first years into their house. I saw Drake and James glaring at each other. Drake had a bloody lip now. 'Wow...I would expect a brawl later' Then Drake cought me staring at him and then winked at me. I could swear I heard all Hell break loose.

James looked at me with a sad expression on his face and turned to look at head mistress McGonagle. She went on and on about what a great year this was going to be and explained the first years about not going into the Forbidden Forest and blah, blah, blah... I was extremely bored as you all can tell.

"Sara" James whispered into my ear

I turned and whispered "What"

"Wanna go out with me?"

I smirked and said "No"

"Thought so"

I rolled my eyes as I clapped to the Head Mistress ending the speech. James and I went to the hallway because I had something to tell him.

"James.. I"

"What, NOW wanna go out with me?" he said with one eyebrow up

I had my hands on my hips as I said "We are Head boy and girl...we have to show the Gryffindor's to the common room...and then 'patrol' the school"

James has his eyebrow up and was blushing and said "So we'll have to do it...alone?"

I had a surprised look on my face and blurted out "Not like that you infamous prat!"

James then burst out laughing and said in between laughs "Y-you s-should have s-seen the l-look o-on your face! HAHAHA!"

I then glared at him and , I thought of this as revenge, moved closer to his face and smiled. Then ,to take it up a notch, I kissed him on the cheek. He was blushing like crazy when I moved closer and then fainted with a nosebleed when I kissed him. I was laughing like crazy and had tears streaming down my face from laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! HAHAHA!" I shouted

He was still blushing and said "You are so dead!"

"Or am I?" I quickly pulled out my wand and said "Windgardium Leviosa!" James was now dangling from the ceiling.

"Ahaha, very funny now get me down." said James, STILL blushing

"Careful what you wish for Potter" I then dropped the spell and James was falling towards the floor. At last minuet I caught him with the same spell.

"Ahhhhh! Oh...You're mean." James said STILL BLUSHING

"But funny, right?" with a mischievous glint in my eyes He then looked at me and said  
"Yes but funny" then started smirking.

"Ha I knew it! Woo score one for muggleborns!"

He looked at me weird and then started laughing

"What?" I asked

"You are so cute when you are making a fool out of yourself" he said while looking in my eyes

I blushed and then elbowed him in the side "Trying to get on my good side now are you Potter?"

"Trying to"

I went to my dorm and fell asleep.

It's Christmas already and school is going by fast! In the past few weeks James has winked and played gentleman but he still pulled pranks. A week or two ago I found out that a Ravenclaw asked him out to Hogsmead. Now she acts like they're a 'thing'. I don't know why but it bothers me. 'Do I like James? No you don't! He's like your brother!' I turned the corner to see the Ravenclaw girl ,Missy Cornwell, kissing James. James saw me and pushed Missy away. I felt tears coming and I quickly turned around and made a run for it.

"SARA!"

I could hear footsteps running after me. Now tears are spewing out of my eyes. 'That's it...I love James...I love him! I can't believe it took me this long. James...I'm so sorry' I could hear my heart pounding but I must keep running...I have to.. I have to accept that he let me go.

"Sara!"

I gasped as I felt James' hand grab mine. I had my head turned from him so he wouldn't see me crying.

I opened my eyes to see that we are near the lake-OUTSIDE?! while it's snowing. (hey it's Christmas) My tears froze and then I whipped them off. I turned around to see James panting with mist coming from his mouth when he panted.

"What!" I said coldly

"Um...why are you crying?"

"Sorry..."

"Sara ,you should know that she kissed me, I never wanted to kiss her... Sara?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Umm... for what?"

"That I never told you..that I-I..."

"You w-what?"

"I LOVE YOU OKAY?! I LOVE YOU... I love you"

James was shocked and stiff as a board. I was scared so I turned to run but James caught my hand. I turned around again.

"What?! Are you happy?! There I finally said it! I know you don't feel the same but just don't hate-!"

James enclosed me in a tight hug. His arms were around my waist and his head was buried in my hair. "I love you too. I love you too." He whispered into my ear. I hugged him back and buried my face in his shoulders. "I love you too...I loved you since third year...I love you" he repeated and again. I felt him back up a little and he kept his left arm around my waist and he lifted his right hand to lift up my chin. As he brushed his lips on mine he whispered " I love you so much". Our lips crashed together like fire and ice. The kiss was my first and to him it was like he kissed an angel. When they separated I whispered " Me too"

He smiled at me and pulled me close for another kiss. His arms on my waist and my hands in his messed up auburn hair.

We went back to the common room, hand in hand, where Albus and Lily were waiting for us. They looked at us then at our hands, then at us and our hands, they repeated this over 4 times. Lily then smiled at me and then to Albus. "Okay I won the money Albus give me my money. I bet that they would get together before Christmas break at Hogwarts." said Lily

James was shocked. As for I ,on the other hand, were fuming mad. "You betted on us?!" I yelled

"Hey we all had it coming" said Albus

"Grrr..." mumbled James

Lily and Albus went upstairs to bed. I was on the couch snuggling up to James. James fell asleep. He was so cute when he slept so I kissed him in his sleep. "I love you" I whispered. Then I was trying to fall asleep. Then after 5 minuets I felt lips crash into mine. I heard him whisper " Will you go out with me?"

I nodded my head as a yes. Then he kissed me again. "I thought so."


End file.
